


EVO

by goldenpuno



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: AND HE THINKS... NATE IS NEAT., Crack, DANTON'S GAY, Future Fic, M/M, PROJECTING JUMPEDT OUT, first fic here & its crack no ragrets, me drinking that nate eovaldi lovejuice.jpg, tag yourself im sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenpuno/pseuds/goldenpuno
Summary: Bruins visit the Red Sox after winning the cup.





	EVO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [powerfulantidote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulantidote/gifts), [cjmasim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmasim/gifts), [big_zs_d_stan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_zs_d_stan/gifts).



> DO NOT JUDGE ME.  
> for my rabids ily all :)

_And another strikeout by Nate Eovaldi. He’s been killing it tonight! For a guy who just got back from the injury. He is having a great start._

Danton watched as his favorite player pitch so beautifully. He can not help but smile, Nate is showing his signature concentration face. They called it “super frown.” Although that article is three sentences, he remembered every single word of it. Dan knows that Nate cannot control his face and sometimes he grunts too which is delightful.  He looks so ha-

“Someone is crushing on Nate!” heard Dan from their kitchen.

“Weren’t you just telling me how great Brock’s hair is,” replied Dan, he tried his best to impersonate Sean while saying, “and don’t forget how hot his accent is, Danny.”  

Sean is not wrong not even a little bit. Nathan Eovaldi is Danton’s secret crush. And yes, it is still a secret, he does not how long he can keep it that way though. Nate is exactly his type. And after witnessing his performance at the Game 3 of the World Series finals against the Dodgers, he knew he found his favorite ball player. And in true Danton Heinen fashion, he uses that as an alibi to express why he is drawn to him. When in fact Nate’s arms, sharp jawline and usual brooding face at the dugout are what really sold him. It does not help that he’s got great ass too. Baseball uniforms flatter every player’s form and in Nate’s situation, it gives his ass great justice. But he is not going to admit that, never. Sean is not a jealous guy. In fact, he would rather have him feel jealous than deal with this teasing mercilessly.

“Whatever,” replied Sean, as he sits besides Danton and continued watching the game.

•••••

**2022**

After celebrating with the whole city, the Bruins are scheduled to visit the Red Sox. Sean, Danton, Gryz, Wags, and Coyle have all been designated to come.

They are in the locker room for a one-on-one meeting with the players. Their trip to Fenway is filled with Sean encouraging Danton to take a photo with Nate. After multiple attempts of convincing Dan, he eventually caved. Nate offered to take a selfie with Danton. Dan tries to smell Nate. He feels creepy but Sean told him to last night. And he is just taking advantage of the opportunity. Meanwhile, Sean is preparing to take a proper photo with them together. He took some candid shots and videos. Once Nate finishes his selfie with Dan, Sean asked them to face him and pose for the camera. Dan was so distracted by Sean’s shit-eating grin behind the camera. He was caught off-guard once he heard the shutter of the camera and he thinks Nate is too.

“Congrats on the cup,” says Nate, after shaking his hand.

What? Did Nate just congratulate him for being a top? Nope, Dan heard it wrong.

“Your game-winning goal was fun to watch. Have fun at the game tonight, man,” Nate added.

"Thank you,” says Dan, while looking at Sean who is now laughing probably more at the photo he took than the actual situation.

And that is how the photo of Danton grabbing Nate’s biceps and Nate almost touching his ass in return have become viral.

•••••

As a recently out couple and a game-winning goal scorer, Danton, together with Sean, are considered celebrities. They are swarmed by paparazzi and media wherever they go. Sean once said to Dan that they are more popular than the Kardashians. Navigating their day-to-day life is both stressful and fulfilling. One time they tried to go on a double date with Anders and Matt, but they ended up staying in because Anders did an Instagram Live which prompted the public to know their location. But they chose this path, Sean made an unconscious decision of kissing Danton in front of everybody else after scoring that goal. Sean did not even think about the consequences he just said “fuck it” and went with it. Sean realizes that coming out is not bad at all. The responses were surprisingly great. There are still people who disapprove but they do not let it get to them. Being out as a couple has its perks- holding hands in public, not being scared of people finding out and most of all, insulting and calling out each other in public which Sean has greatly taken advantage of.

The game has started and Nate is pitching. Sean sits in between Danton and Chris at the box. Danton is still antsy about the disaster that has happened forty minutes ago.

“Would you stop that already?”

“What? I’m not doing anything,” Sean grins.

“Please. Delete that fucking photo, Sean!”

Dan faces him and saw his guilty look. “Don’t tell me you’ve uploaded it already.” Sean just smiled. “Oh, god. You did. You fucking did,” yells Dan, while gripping his hair.

“What did he do this time?” Chris asked.

“He uploaded that photo with me and Nate on Instagram.”

Chris laughs and proceeded to watch the game, not wanting to meddle with them.

After Dan settles down, Sean decided to do their thing and link their pinky fingers together. However, Danton would not budge.

Sean has to make up to his boyfriend after the game.

•••••

The whole world knows that Sean and Dan are watching the game. They brought and raised the cup at Fenway and they threw the first pitch.

One hour into watching the game, Danton’s life starts to fall apart. His worst nightmare is happening. Everyone is witness to this mess.

They are on the screen. He and Sean are on the screen. They are on the kiss cam. He did not know what to do, so he decided to chug his beer because that is what you do when you are featured in the kiss cam with your boyfriend, right? Speaking of his boyfriend, are they fighting?

Sean gave a peace sign and waved at the camera, while Dan drowns his nervousness on beer. He already drank two cups and the camera still has not shifted away from them. After Danton’s last cup, he thinks it is his time to take courage. He grabs Sean’s face and kissed the hell out of him. This would probably be featured in tabloids in less than thirty seconds but he does not care. Danton said they are okay and he is not mad at Sean through his kisses. He can hear their teammates yelling and cheering.

Gryz whistles, “Damn. They said kiss, not make-out.”

This time when Sean tried to link their pinky fingers together, Danton reached out for him and held his hand throughout the entire game.

**Author's Note:**

> ignore me. im trying to cope.  
> stan the red sox.  
> im **@wakline** on tumblr -> see you there or not...


End file.
